


Introduction to Emotional Honesty

by shitlord420



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitlord420/pseuds/shitlord420
Summary: Jeff resolves the conflict between Craig and Evil Jeff both in his daydream and in real life. Set in S4E13 ("Advanced Introduction to Finality").
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Introduction to Emotional Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> the first three parts take place in jeff's daydream, and the final part takes place in reality. this is my first fic! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but please be gentle lol :')  
> edit 7/13/20: i messed up the formatting but it should be fixed now!

Craig hummed a mashup of “Pomp and Circumstance” and Mendelssohn's “Wedding March” as he prepared the decorations for Jeffrey's graduation ceremony. He couldn't help but tear up a bit as he rolled the decorative diplomas to put in the arch. This was it. Jeff was really leaving. Craig promised himself he wouldn't cry; he wanted to make the ceremony as memorable as possible, and he certainly didn't want to dampen the mood with his tears. He decided he'd save them for after Jeffrey had left. Suddenly, Craig was startled by a familiar voice.

“What is all this?” asked Jeff.

Craig turned to face him. _God, he looks handsome in that button-down,_ thought Craig. _So simple, yet so effective.  
_  
“Oh, hi, Jeffrey! I was just preparing the decorations for the ceremony. Don't worry, I'm not finished yet,” said Craig. “Well... what do you think of it all so far?”

Craig held his breath as Jeff examined the graduate cap streamers, diploma and tassle ornaments, and big, flowery arch. He was proud of the work he'd done, but it meant nothing if Jeff didn't like it. Craig wanted everything to be picture-perfect for his last day at Greendale.

“Are you kidding me?” sneered Jeff. Craig felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“You don't like it?” he asked pitifully, his voice small.

“What in God's name could have possibly given you the impression that I would like this? I said I wanted 'a little more pageantry,' not... whatever the hell this is.”

Hot tears stung Craig's eyes. “A simple 'no' would have sufficed, Jeffrey,” he croaked, trying desperately not to cry.

“No, Dean, I don't think it would've,” said Jeff, closing in on Craig. He lowered his voice. “You can't take no for an answer. For example, I've made it _abundantly_ clear that I am not even remotely interested in you over the past few years, and yet you refuse to knock it off with your repulsive little man crush.”

Craig was speechless. He knew Jeffrey didn't reciprocate his feelings, but he had no idea he felt this strongly about him. He couldn't fight back his tears any longer. They streamed down his face, staining his cheeks with ruined mascara.

“I mean, look at you. You're wearing a goddamn wedding dress. Don't you have even a shred of dignity left? You're gay or whatever. That's fine. But I'm sick of you shoving your lifestyle choices down everyone else's throats.” Jeff gave Craig a look of disgust before walking out of his office.

Craig stood there, stunned and sniveling. He sat at his desk, feeling absolutely crushed. How could Jeffrey be so cruel? It just didn't make any sense. He thought Jeff was his friend. Craig glanced at the “Jeffrey Winger: Class of 2013” poster he'd just finished making and completely broke down, sobs racking his body.

\- - -

Jeff walked into the study room and was surprised to find it empty.

“Hm. Everyone must be running late,” Jeff said to himself. Without warning, Craig burst in the room. He looked like a runaway bride in his wedding gown—which hadn't been discussed—and running mascara.

“Here, Jeffrey. You're graduated. Take your precious diploma and just go. I cannot believe the hurtful things you said to me in my office. I'll have you know that wanting a little pageantry in your life isn't a crime or a 'lifestyle choice!'”

He stormed out of the room. Jeff furrowed his brow. _What the hell was that all about?_ he thought. What “things” had he said to Craig that had hurt him so badly? He hadn't even stepped foot in his office since he had gone to receive his diploma. Still, he felt guilty; he must have done something for Craig to be so upset. Thankfully, just as Craig was leaving, Annie was walking in.

“Okay, Annie, something definitely weird is happening,” said Jeff. “No one is here, the Dean is mad at me—and he is _never_ mad at me—and...”  
Annie took off her coat, revealing her short, form-fitting red dress. Jeff gawked.

“A third reason.”

“Congratulations, Jeff,” said Annie. Something about her seemed... different. Wrong, even. She stepped closer to him. “Don't worry about the study group; you can talk to them later. Why don't you and I go celebrate somewhere private and boozy?” She played with his tie flirtatiously. This wasn't like Annie at all. Something was definitely wrong here.

“Annie, why are you acting like the mistress in a Lifetime movie?” Jeff asked skeptically.

Annie giggled ditzily. “You're funny. Oh, sweetheart, you dropped your phone earlier. You've got a voicemail from a guy named... Mark? You should call him.” She handed Jeff his phone.

“Not now. I have to find the others and figure this out,” said Jeff. This was too weird. Mark would have to wait. He started for the door.

“Crap, we're losing him!” Annie called out.

Suddenly, Jeff was face to face with... himself?

“What? Who are you? You're me? But how?” both Jeffs said in unison.

“Enough of the pleasantries,” said the other Jeff. “I've come from the Darkest Timeline to make sure you take that job. It's essential to our future. You want it, idiot, so take it.” Shit. It was Evil Jeff. Jeff remembered Craig's outburst and felt a pang of dread as he considered what might have just happened.

“I can't. I've spent almost four years here, growing and changing and making dioramas. I'm not that guy anymore,” Jeff asserted.

“You're wrong. Greendale may have dulled your killer instinct, but trust me, it's still in you. It's time to leave this place and reclaim your proper life,” said Evil Jeff.

“No. Not without my study group,” said Jeff, tearing his diploma in half.

Evil Annie rolled her eyes. “Ugh. Now who's in a Lifetime movie?”

“Then I'll be rid of you another way,” Evil Jeff said sinisterly. He pointed a paintball gun at Jeff just as Chang wandered aimlessly into the room.

“Friendship!” Chang cried as he launched himself in between Jeff and Evil Jeff. Jeff silently thanked Chang for his sacrifice and made a break for it. He would find the study group, but first, he had some explaining to do.

\- - -

Jeff knocked on Craig's office door. Craig peeked through the blinds and, upon seeing Jeff, locked the door.

“Go away, Jeffrey!” Craig yelled from his office.

“Please just let me explain,” Jeff pleaded. “Please.”

Craig slowly cracked open the door. “I'm listening.” His face was red and puffy.

Jeff felt a wave of sympathy crash over him. “Can I come in? It's kind of a long story.”

“...I suppose,” Craig said hesitantly. He opened the door all the way and gestured for Jeff to come inside.

Jeff sat on the red couch and patted the cushion next to him. “You'll want to sit down for this one.”

Jeff explained everything as best as he could. He explained how they rolled a die and accidentally formed six new timelines, how there were evil versions of the Greendale Seven that had crossed into their timeline, and how they were hell-bent on destroying this timeline. Surprisingly, it didn't take much convincing. Perhaps Craig wanted to believe Jeff.

“So... you don't hate me?” Craig asked sheepishly.

“Of course not,” scoffed Jeff.

“I've never been sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... I don't know. I guess I just feel like you've never really liked me, Jeffrey. I know I can be overbearing sometimes, and I try to keep myself in check, I really do, but-”

“Stop. Of course I like you. Yeah, you're a lot. But is that really such a terrible thing? Look, all I know is—and if you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it—I love Greendale, and Greendale wouldn't be the same without its Dean–costumes, dances, and all.”

Craig was crying again. “Oh, Jeffrey. Thank you.”

Jeff awkwardly went in for a hug, and Craig gratefully accepted.

“Now let's go kick some evil ass,” said Jeff.

\- - -

The graduation ceremony had ended. Jeff was officially a Greendale Community College graduate. He was finally free. The rest of the study group had gone home; still, Jeff couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He found himself knocking on Craig's office door.

“Door's open,” said Craig. His eyes lit up as Jeff walked in the room. “Jeffery! Did you enjoy the ceremony?”

“Yeah, I did. Thank you,” said Jeff. He sat in the chair in front of Craig's desk. “Did you do the decorations yourself?”

“I did. Too much?”

“No. It was perfect.” Jeff cleared his throat. “I was expecting a more elaborate outfit from you today.”

Craig laughed. “Oh, well... I didn't want to steal your thunder. Today was your day.”

“Ha, thanks.” Jeff paused. “Have I... I don't think I've ever, uh... I just want to let you know that I, uh, appreciate you,” he said. “And everything you do for the school,” he added quickly.

Craig blinked, clearly taken aback. He smiled and cleared his throat. “Why, thank you, Jeffrey. That's very kind of you.”

“No, I mean it. And I'm sorry that I haven't always, y'know, shown my gratitude.”

“You know, I promised myself I wouldn't cry today.”

“Well, I just figured I'd say thanks before...” Jeff trailed off. He looked away. He hated to admit it, but he was scared if he were to say anything else, he'd get choked up.

Suddenly, Craig got up from his desk and walked over to Jeff, pulling him into a tight hug. Jeff hugged him back.

“I'm gonna miss you, Jeff Winger,” Craig sniffled.

“Hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again. You _do_ live right next door.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Yeah,” Jeff sighed, smiling despite himself. “I guess it is.”


End file.
